Drilling operations have become increasingly expensive in response to drilling in harsher environments through more difficult materials and/or deeper than previously possible. The cost and complexity of related downhole tools have, consequently, experienced similar increases. Furthermore, it thus follows that the risk associated with such operations and equipment has also grown. Accordingly, additional and more frequent precautionary steps are being utilized to insure or otherwise protect the related financial investments, as well as to mitigate the heightened risks.